lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Making Material
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Making Material * Episode Number: 17 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 7/28/2003 * English Air Date: 12/9/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Breakthrough * Next: Promotion Sophia Summary Taking command aboard the Urbanus, Sophia orders the Scolopendra Cannon to cease firing on the Disith fleet. When Vitellius Glamis disobeys her order, Vincent Alzey fires two torpedoes, destroying the cannon and killing Vitellius. Duke David Mad-thane arrives with the Mad-thane Fleet, and Nestor Messina orders the Disith ships to retreat without fighting. At the Silvana, a vanship courrier arrives with a message for Alex Row from Walker. Alex orders the Silvana to Horizon Cave for repairs and resupplying. Recuise Dagobert provides Alex with the Mysterion of House Dagobert. He also receives a message containing the Mysterion of House Bassianus from the late Marius Bassianus. Alex now possesses all four Mysteria, though he does not yet read Marius's letter. The Silvana arrives at Horizon Cave, which was badly damaged by a Guild attack. Now it is being used as a training ground for a rebellion against the Guild. Maestro Delphine Eraclea is aware of the rebellion, but does not yet plan to recall the ships' Claudia Units. The rebellion is planning to capture the Claudia Units of their ships before they can be recalled. Mullin Shetland sees musketeers practicing for the operation and decides to leave the Silvana and rejoin the infantry. Walker presents Alex with custom engineered acoustic torpedoes for the Silvana. Claus runs into Michael Wednesday, the older brother of Ralf Wednesday. Claus tells Michael about his brother's death. Michael vows vengeance against the Guild. He tells Claus that vanship pilots are gathering at Horizon Cave to train for the rebellion against the Guild, using an old Guild Battle Ship stolen by Marius Bassianus as practice. Claus and Lavie reencounter a number of fellow vanship pilots from Norkia who escaped before the Disith occupation. They reveal that it was Claus and Lavie's own actions at the Third Battle of Minagith that gave Duke Mad-thane the idea of using vanships in combat against the Guild. Synopsis In the Emperor’s absence, Sophia orders the “Urbanus” to stop General Vitellius from attacking Disith in compliance with a ceasefire. The arrival of Duke Mad-thane’s fleet forces Disith to withdraw. The following day, a vanship courier arrives with a message from Walker, who invites the “Silvana” to Horizon Cave for repairs and resupply. Lescius reveals himself as a member of the purged House Dagobert and entrusts Alex with the third Mysterion. Prime Minister Marius, a member of the purged House Bassianus, also sent the final Mysterion to Alex before his death. The “Silvana” finally arrives at Horizon Cave, currently used as a training base for an assault against the Guild. Although the Guild suspects of a rebellion, Delphine decides not to take immediate action. At the base, Claus meets Mikhail Wednesday, elder brother to the late Ralph Wednesday from whom Claus took over the duty of delivering Alvis. Claus and Lavie are also reunited with fellow vanship pilots from Norkia after Duke Mad-thane, who was inspired by Claus’s and Lavie’s actions at Minagith, called for all pilots to fly as fighter aircraft support. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Imperial Capital ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Silvana * Urbanus * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claihm Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ship * Vanships Trivia *A chess player is said to be “making material” when he or she owns more pieces of greater value than the opponent. Sophia gathers her forces for war against the Guild. *In chess, a player is said to be making material when he owns more pieces of greater value than his opponent. Category:Episodes